1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reducing jams and misfeeds in a high speed currency processing machine. Specifically, the invention relates to the use of a gross defects detection and removal module that detects and removes notes having gross defects prior to introduction of the notes into the primary detection and sorting function.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
High speed currency processors are common in the fields of bulk currency processing and are used by central banks, large commercial banks, print works, cash in transit (CIT), and other entities that require the processing of large amounts of currency. In operation, notes that require processing are fed into the high speed currency processing machine by a note feeder. These notes then travel along a high speed conveyor past a number of detectors which detect various characteristics of the note. Based on the note characteristics detected, the note is then routed to any number of pockets for collation. These pockets enable the high speed currency machine to sort notes by fitness level, denomination, origin, authentication, etc. . . .
Once the notes are fed into the high speed currency processing machine they proceed down the conveyor at such high speed that defects in the notes can cause the machine to jam, miss-stack notes in the collating pockets, or improperly recognize and characterize the note characteristics. Such defects that can cause these occurrences include, but are not limited to, large pieces of the notes missing, bad tears in the notes, notes stuck together, and notes having staples embedded in them. In the prior art, the currency processing machines do have a reject pocket for the collection of such notes. However, this reject pocket is located downstream of the various detectors used to detect note characteristics. As a consequence, the notes that arrive in the reject pocket are only of such quality that they can be transported at high speed past the detectors in the first place. If that is not the case, then the note can potentially jam the machine or cause some other failure in the processing sequence that requires the machine to shut down and receive the attention of manual intervention.
Consequently, the need exists for a method and related apparatus for removing notes having gross defects from a high speed currency processing machine prior to the notes entering the primary detection function of the machine. Such method and apparatus should be designed to eliminate from the processing stream only those notes that justify manual review prior to entering the primary detection function of the machine. Yet, this gross detection culling should not slow down the overall speed of the machine or interrupt its function.